plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sergeant Strongberry
225px |strength = 4 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Plant |ability = When another Berry hurts a Zombie or Zombie Hero, Sergeant Strongberry does 2 more damage to it. |flavor text = He's intense, sure. But he just wants the berries to be all they can be. |trait = None}} Sergeant Strongberry is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 4 /3 . It does not have any traits, and its ability does 2 more damage to a zombie or the zombie hero whenever another does damage. This ability persists until all Sergeant Strongberries are removed from the field. Origins Its appearance could be based on a sergeant or a coach. The "Strongberry" part of its name is a portmanteau of "strong" and "Strawberry." Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When another Berry hurts a Zombie or Zombie Hero, Sergeant Strongberry does 2 more damage to it. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description He's intense, sure. But he just wants the berries to be all they can be. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |4 }} * |3 }} *Ability change: Berries have double Strength. → When another Berry does damage, do 2 extra damage. **Ability only accounted for ability-based damage, not battle damage. Update 1.8.23 * change: Direct damage to the zombie hero no longer activates Sergeant Strongberry's ability. Update 1.10.14 * change: Direct damage to the zombie hero activates Sergeant Strongberry's ability once again. * change: Now accounts for battle damage as well as ability damage. Update 1.10.22 * change: Any berry cards excluding Sergeant Strongberry that damages the zombie hero now activate its ability. *Ability change: When another Berry does damage, do 2 extra damage. → When another Berry hurts a Zombie or Zombie Hero, Sergeant Strongberry does 2 more damage to it. Update 1.14.13 * change: Direct damage to the zombie hero no longer activates Sergeant Strongberry's ability. Strategies With Sergeant Strongberry on its own is relatively glassy, having only 3 health for it cost of 4 sun. It is unable to activate its ability by itself, so it requires other berries to be very effective. Sergeant Strongberry really shines in a deck that has a lot of berry cards in it, as when played with him on the field, it can dish out a lot of additional damage. It is recommended to carry Berry Blast, Sour Grapes, and/or Grapes of Wrath with this, as they are all berries that trigger Sergeant Strongberry's ability. Bluesberry is also useful as it can do 2 damage to a zombie or zombie hero, plus another 2 damage with the Sergeant Strongberry. As for most synergetic cards, only bring this into your deck if you have at least 2 or more different berries in your deck. Against Countering this plant is not too hard, as long as there are no other berries besides itself. Most zombie cards can destroy this plant fairly easily. Rocket Science can destroy it in one hit, but cannot hit other berries with less than 4 strength due to its ability not increasing direct strength. However, be careful if it stays longer on the board, as heroes will be able to destroy many zombies or damage you using berry cards, especially using Sour Grapes, so be sure to destroy this plant as soon as possible. Gallery Sergeant Strongberry's Statistics New.png|Sergeant Strongberry's statistics HD Sergeant Strongberry.png|HD Sergeant Strongberry Sergeant Strongberry Card.png|Sergeant Strongberry's card DedSergeant.png|Sergeant Strongberry destroyed BerryTribePack.PNG|Sergeant Strongberry on the Berry Tribe Pack ShrunkenSergeantStrongberry.jpg|Sergeant Strongberry shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower FrozenSergeantStrongberry.jpg|Sergeant Strongberry frozen Sergeantstrongberryconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Sergeant Strongberry BackyardBounceonSergeantStrongberry.jpg|Backyard Bounce being used on Sergeant Strongberry 2ndBestTacoofAllTimeonTheLooper.jpg|2nd-Best Taco of All Time being used on Sergeant Strongberry RollingStoneonSergeantStrongberry.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on Sergeant Strongberry The Looper Feels Bubbleish with Bubble Up.jpg|Bubble Up being used on Sergeant Strongberry The Smash Has Been Smashed by The Looper.png|Sergeant Strongberry's ability defeating The Smash Result of Infinite Loop.png|The result when a berry damages the opposing zombie hero when there are 2 Sergeant Strongberries on the field Screenshot 2016-09-21-17-05-36.png|The result when a berry damages the player zombie hero when there are 2 Sergeant Strongberries on the field SergeantStrongberryCardImage.png|Sergeant Strongberry's card image SergeantStrongberryAttacking.png|Sergeant Strongberry attacking Old Sergeant Strongberry Description.png|Sergeant Strongberry's statistics Sergtitle.png|Sergeant Strongberry's statistics (pre-1.2.11 update) Sergeant Strongberry silhouette.png|Sergeant Strongberry's silhouette Sergeant Strongberry Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Sergeant Strongberry from a Premium Pack Solar Flare pack.png|Sergeant Strongberry in Solar Flare's Premium Pack Trivia *It is one of two plant cards whose eyes are not visible. The other is Punish-Shroom. **Coincidently, they are both in the Kabloom class. *Its ability has been changed more times than other fighters with abilities. **Its ability has been changed many times is because players have discovered many ways to do infinite damage. *It and Grapes of Wrath are the only berry plants with a rarity of Super-Rare. **Coincidently, both are in the Kabloom class. *It is one of the three plants in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes to have glasses. The others are Sting Bean and Bean Counter. Category:Plants Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants